Jealous Is My Middle Name
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Greg gets jealous when one of Sara's friends comes to visit her. But what Greg doesn't know... could end up hurting him. GREG and SARA...duh
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Is My Middle Name**

**Rating: It should be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my thoughts. **

**Summary: Greg gets jealous when one of Sara's friends comes to visit her. But what Greg doesn't know... could end up hurting him.**

**A/N: I believe the wonderful remoob1513 emailed me with this idea. Sorry if it took so long to finally make it to the big screen. (your computer screen) (laughs) My second attempt at a Greg/Sara story. Sorry if it sucks. (sobs) **

* * *

Greg Sanders walked into the break room, bored as hell and needing someone to talk to. He smiled when he saw a familiar brunette sitting at the table, with a diet soda in one hand and a fruit in the other. He walked through the doors and strutted over to the small fridge, getting himself a drink.

"Hey Sar. What's up?"

"Hmm. Taking a break. You?"

"Same. I was starting to talk to the lab equipment. I had to get out of there." She laughed and went to reply to his witty remark, but her cell phone started to ring.

"Hang on for a second," she muttered. She flipped her phone open and answered it. Her face brightened and her lips curved into a smile. "Hey! Where are you?" Greg sat in the chair across from her and pretended to be fascinated by the cracks in the ceiling. "Great! When you get here, we can go out for dinner or something. There's this new place that just opened up that I'm dying to check out."

Greg tapped his fingers on the table and started to read the back of his soda can. After saying goodbye, Sara shut her phone and looked up at Greg with a huge smile on her face.

"So what were talking about again," she asked shyly.

"New friend?" He pointed to her cell phone, which now lay on the table.

"Oh... ugh, no. Just a friend from California. He's coming over to visit."

"So it's a guy?" Sara narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yeah."

Nick and Warrick barged into the break room, immediately walking towards Greg.

"Dude, Nick got Halo 3. You gonna stop by later tonight to play live with us," Warrick asked. Greg nodded his head and held out his fist the their 'guy' handshake.

"No doubt. What time?"

"After shift. And bring beer," Nick called out.

-----

Greg sat in his lab, carelessly making DNA matches and printing out the results. Catherine walked in, running a hand through her hair. She tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"Greg? What's with the sad face?"

"Hmm?"

"Did your pet gold fish die?"

"No." He looked around the lab, making sure it was just him and Catherine before leaning forward and narrowing his eyes at her. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise." She nodded.

"Sara has this new friend. And he's visiting her sometime tonight. And-"

"You're jealous. Aren't you?" He quickly straightened up in his chair.

"No!! Here are your DNA results, Catherine. Goodbye," he shoved a blank piece of paper in her face and turned around in his chair, typing furiously at his computer.

"You like Sara?"

"Go away."

"Aww. Greg. I'm sorry." He turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Win her back." She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not good at playing cupid."

"Please. I'm on my hands and knees, here, Cath. The guy's coming in a few hours. What am I supposed to do if she introduces him to everyone?"

"Don't ball up your fists," she remarked lamely. He rolled his eyes.

"Some help you are. Can't you persuade Grissom to like... appear out of no where with a huge case for Sara and I to take?"

"Greg..."

"Fine. You're priorities are no longer in my top four. And say goodbye to your position as number three on my MySpace," he threatened.

"Okay! I'll help. I'll see what I can do. Call me when the dude gets here."

-----

Greg watched Sara log out of her shift and walk down the hallway. He started to run and caught up with her.

"Hey Sara!! Wait up!" She turned around and stopped in the middle of the hallway, waiting for him to catch up. She smiled when he hunched over and tried to catch his breath. "You got any plans later tonight," he asked, knowing the answer all to well.

"Well I have-" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and closed his eyes.

"You have your guy friend coming. I forgot." He began to walk backwards. "Um... yeah. I just wanted to see if you were up for a little pizza and beer? I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Greg- I... wait?" He stopped and walked up to her again, hope in his face.

"You can come with Jared and me if you want? We're going have dinner and then walk around the town maybe?" He shook his head and held up his hands.

"I wouldn't wanna interrupt your date." She quickly shook her head.

"It's not a date." He gave her a look.

"Come on, Sar. Some guy calls you up and you get all giddy about it. Of course it's a date." She frowned. "I hope you have fun. I'll call you later, maybe?" She watched him walk back down the hall and sighed.

"Yeah..." she whispered.

-----

"It's the cutest thing ever, Gil." He shook his head and moved around Catherine, who stood in front of his desk.

"That's why he needs to stay in the lab. He's blind to the obvious." She laughed and smacked him on the arm.

----

Greg got home and threw his keys onto the counter. His answering machine was full of messages, probably from Warrick and Nick, telling him to come over and play video games. He deleted them all without listening to a single one and made his way towards the ice box.

He pulled out a can of soda, grabbed a bag of chips, and sat down in front of his big screen TV; watching music videos. His cell phone started to ring in the middle of one of his favorite songs. He pulled it out of his back pocket and frowned. Sara was calling. He lowered the TV and opened his phone.

"Sara?"

"Greg... you're not... busy are you?" He looked down at the soda and chips on his lap.

"I ugh... actually, I am. Just a little, though."

"Oh..."

"What did ya' need?"

"... nothing. I'm sorry I called."

"Oh, it's okay."

* * *

**A/N: So... did you Greg/Sara fans like that? I'm really sorry, again; if it sucks. LOL. I'm trying to be diverse here and stop with the Grillows obsessiveness. :) And I'm sorry for grammar errors. They are evil enough to get past me sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous Is My Middle Name**

**Rating: It should be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my thoughts. **

**Summary: Greg gets jealous when one of Sara's friends comes to visit her. But what Greg doesn't know... could end up hurting him.**

**A/N: I AM. SO SORRY I didn't update this sooner. It took an email from my trusty Greg/Sara buddy to remind me to update this for you guys. Again, i'm so sorry. (frowns and cries) i hope this chapter doesn't suck. Sorry for all grammar mistakes, also.**

* * *

Sara waited in her apartment. She had just called Greg a few minutes ago. She didn't know why, but something in her felt the need to explain to him. But since when did Greg care if she had a friend coming into town? The knocks on the door made her jump off of the couch. 

She smiled when Jared came into view with a bouquet of flowers. She led him into her apartment and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's been forever, Sara. I'm so glad I could make it."

"Me too." She closed the door after breaking off their hug and sighed. "Ben couldn't make it?" she asked with a pout. Her friend rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"No, girl. He's busy with 'work' and what not," he sighed. Sara walked into her kitchen, encouraging him to follow her as she placed the flowers in a vase.

"Well I'm sure he tried his best to make it."

"I guess so." He looked down at his watch and smiled. "Almost time for dinner. Ready to go?"

"Of course." She looped her arm through Jared's and grabbed her purse. They walked out of her apartment and got into her car.

-----

"Greg, open up, man!!" Warrick and Nick stood outside of the apartment door, with beer and chips in their hands with Nick's x-box in a case next to the door.

Greg got up from his couch and padded towards the door. A second after he had it unlocked, his two best friends were barging their way through his apartment. Greg settled back into the couch and watched them unload the food.

"Up for a little ass whoopin' in Halo 3, my friend," Nick asked with a grin. Greg flipped the TV channel and shook his head.

"Not tonight, guys."

"Yeah? Well we're not taking that as an answer." Warrick hooked the game system up to the TV and passed remotes around as Nick brought in the beer and chips. The game started, and Greg found himself having somewhat of a good time. He popped open a beer and continued to shoot his gun while talking to Nick.

"So... have any of you guys ever met this Jared dude?"

"I've heard a little about him, but I've never met the guy," Warrick explained. Nick nodded in agreement and reached for some chips.

"All I know is that he's one of Sara's friends from California."

Greg continued to the blast the crap out of the aliens, channeling all his anger at Sara's new friend into the game itself. Nick threw down his remote and grabbed his beer.

"You guys are gonna have to defeat alien lord without me. Game over for player number two," Nick pouted. Warrick just laughed.

"So... did she mention where they were going tonight," Greg asked again, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"Probably that new bar she won't stop talking about," Warrick thought out loud.

-----

Sara looped her arm through Jared's for the second time as they walked up to the bar. They were seated by a young waitress with a short black dress. Jared looked around the place, with a rather disgusted look, and shook his head.

"The owner obviously didn't know what he was doing when he decided to paint this place AND add neon lights," Jared shook his head. Sara laughed and softly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Be nice. Decoration may not be all that fantastic, but they have drinks to die for," she explained. They ordered their drinks minutes later.

"So enough about me, let's talk about you. How's the Vegas life treating my Sara," he asked, placing his elbow on the table and resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"It's no life of a superstar, but I manage," she said as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"No boyfriend?"

"I ugh..." She shrugged her shoulder and took a sip of her drink. "No, actually, no boyfriend." He pouted. "But there's this guy at work... he's something, alright."

"Describe." Sara smiled.

"He's tall, funny... he's got blonde-ish hair and eyes to get lost in. He's smart, smells good, dresses cute, great personality-"

"Sounds like someone's in love."

She stared into her drink and shrugged.

"I wouldn't go as far as 'love' but... maybe..."

"Huge crush, maybe?"

"That's more like it." Her friend crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should've invited him with us. It would've been so much fun to meet the guy who's stolen my best friend's heart."

"I tried to invite him, but he's been acting weird lately. I think he's mad at me." Jared raised his eyebrows.

"Is he-" She shot him a look.

"No. He's _not_ gay, Jared. Find your own," she smirked and he rolled his eyes.

-----

With Nick already passed out on a couch opposite of Warrick and Greg, they continued to play Halo 3. Warrick was growing tired, but Greg wouldn't stop.

"I mean, every time she would come to get results from me, she'd always be talking about how boring her weekends are. Then BAM. New boyfriend? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, bro." Warrick yawned, lazily pressing the buttons on the remote and trying not to fall asleep himself.

"And whenever I get the courage to ask her out, someone comes along and steals her from me." He glanced up at the clock above the TV and frowned. "I hope she's having a bad time." Warrick looked at him, the little energy he had left to trigger his curiosity. "So she can realize how much fun we'd have together if we ever went on a date."

Warrick nodded in understandment and let the remote fall from his hands, falling back against the couch and closing his eyes. Greg continued to play the game, noticing no one else was alive, he stopped. He laughed when he saw his two best friends passed out on his floor.

He jumped when his cell phone started ringing. He moved towards the bedroom, not wanting to wake up his friends.

-----

After Jared had left Sara's place to get back to his hotel, she had the sudden urge to call Greg for the second time that night. She waited nervously for him to pick up the phone. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard his deep voice carry over the line, debating on whether or not to hang up.

"Greg?"

"Sara. Hey. Had a good time?"

"It was fun, yeah. Thanks for asking."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't ask?" She smiled.

"What are you up to?"

"Well I was playing X-Box with Nick and Warrick, but they're currently passed out on my living room floor." He smiled when he heard her stifle a laugh.

Nick and Warrick; the dynamic drinking duo.

"What's it going to take to ever teach those two," she asked, trying to keep her giggling to herself. He glanced at the time again, desperately wanting to see her. Just the sound of her voice made him crazy. Not being able to look into her beautiful, dark eyes and not being able to stand close to her was driving him mad.

"Why don't you come over and survey the damage?"

"I'd love to, on any other occasion, but my camera batteries are dead." He laughed. "How about you come visit me? I could sure use the company." She twirled the phone cord between her fingers. She knew it was late and she also knew they had work in the morning. She cursed herself for evening inviting him over in the first place.

"You're not busy? I wouldn't want to interrupt any plans you and..."

"Jared."

He nodded.

"Jared. I wouldn't want to interrupt any-"

"Jared's not here," she quickly answered, growing impatient for his answer. "He's... at his hotel," she calmly explained, trying to hide her excitedness of him agreeing to come over.

"Then how can I say no?"

* * *

**A/N: (smiles) there ya go! (jumps) reviews would be nice, so you guys can tell me what a horrible greg/sara writer i am. (laughs) and next time, i promise to get the next chapter up sooner. (crosses fingers and pokes eye)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealous Is My Middle Name**

**Rating: It should be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my thoughts. **

**Summary: Greg gets jealous when one of Sara's friends comes to visit her. But what Greg doesn't know... could end up hurting him.**

**A/N: CHAPTER 3 is here!! Damnit, I'm sorry for the long wait. LOL. And sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Jared walked through the lobby of his hotel and went to sign in for his room, but grew angry when the woman behind the counter had announced his room reservations had been declined for some reason. He sighed and made his way back to his car, knowing only one place he could stay for the night.

He pulled up to Sara's apartment and knocked on her door, hoping she wasn't already asleep. Instead, he was surprised to see her still fully awake and fully dressed.

"Jared? What's wrong?" She looked over his frustrated face and led him into her apartment. "What happened?"

"My room at the hotel I was staying at got cancelled. I don't know how." Sara frowned and patted his back.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay here. Don't worry about it," she tried to make him feel better with a gentle smile. "I'll cook us some dinner and we can watch a Sandra Bullock movie," she offered. He straightened up on her sofa and looked up with a shy expression.

"Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood?" She giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Sure thing."

She got up from the sofa and kicked off her heels in the kitchen as she dug in her fridge for food.

Meanwhile, Greg was pulling up to Sara's apartment, and noticed another car parked next to her's. He thought nothing of it and got out of the car, straightening his jacket and running his fingers through his hair one last time. He leaned down and looked at his reflection through the car window and tried his hardest not to grin at himself.

He walked up two flights of stairs until he made it to her door. He went to knock, but he heard a voice that was far from Sara's. He leaned in closer to the door and gently placed his ear on the door, listening carefully on the conversation.

It was Jared. His voice was muffled, but Greg could still hear them through the door.

"Sara, the foods amazing. You're amazing," he commented. Greg felt his fists ball up, but he clentched his jaw and continued to listen.

"Anything for you, Jared," she replied back.

'Is she... flirting with him,' he thought to himself. 'Well of course she is. They're only dating each other. Flirting's normal,' he realized.

"I never did get to tell you how good you looked tonight," he commented.

Greg rolled his eyes and backed away from the door. He couldn't listen anymore. He didn't even know why he had agreed to come over in the first place. He wasn't one to break up a relationship, no matter how bad he wanted the girl of interest. Slowly, he walked away from Sara's apartment, his head hanging. He sat in his car and stared up at the apartment building, wishing it could be him in the apartment with Sara instead of that guy 'Jared'.

Sara looked up at the clock and gasped, placing her plate on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Greg was supposed to come over," she muttered.

"Greg? Is that his name," Jared teased her. She blushed and stood up from the sofa, walking into the kitchen and reaching for her phone. She dialed his number and waited patiently for him to answer, wondering if he even left yet. When she got no answer, she frowned and hung up the phone. "He's probably sleeping."

"But I just talked to him a few minutes ago. A minute after we hung up, you showed up," she pointed out.

"Maybe he's on his way," he suggested.

"He would've been here already." She was nervous now. It wasn't like Greg to not answer his phone. She tried again and still got no answer. She paced the kitchen back and forth, bitting her bottom lip and running a hand through her hair. Jared got up from the couch and gently shook her by her shoulders.

"He's fine. He's probably at home, sleeping."

"But he said he'd be here," she whined.

"Girl, don't whine. You remind me of my four year old cousin."

----

The phone echoed throughout Greg's apartment. Nick shuffled around on the couch and Warrick continued to snore, his leg hanging over the couch and his hands still clutching a beer can.

Greg walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table, walking past his friends and into his bedroom. He saw the phone on his nightstand had two missed calls. He didn't bother to check them. He removed his cell phone from his pocket and placed it on the pillow next to him, incase he was called in on a case.

The second he laid down, his phone rang.

He picked it up and instantly recognized Sara's home number. He took a deep breath and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Greg? Are you okay?"

"Sara? Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just lying in bed... why?"

"I called your house twice." She paused with confusion. "You didn't pick up." He ran his hand over his face, trying to come up with a quick excuse.

"Ah yeah... I had to go out and get stuff for Nick and Warrick."

"I thought they were passed out? What could they need?"

"Um... ugh... I mean, for when they wake up," he slowly explained, "-everyone knows hang overs are the worst. I went pick up some advil."

"Well that's smart of you."

"Yeah..."

"So... you're not coming over?"

"It's late, Sara," he knew there was anger laced in his voice, but how could she invite him when her boyfriend was in her living room, flirting with her? He didn't want to be apart of that. "We have work tomorrow," he added. "I don't want to bother you."

"Greg, you're not-"

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered and hung up the phone. He tossed it back onto his pillow and sighed.

Tomorrow night was going to be the longest shift of his entire life.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Review and lemme' know what you think!! (smiles) Please please please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous Is My Middle Name**

**Rating: It should be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my thoughts. **

**Summary: Greg gets jealous when one of Sara's friends comes to visit her. But what Greg doesn't know... could end up hurting him.**

**A/N: Final chapter is up. (smiles) Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys have been so supportive. Sorry I made you guys wait so long. School's been a pain in the butt. Jeeze. (Sorry for any grammar mistakes also.)**

* * *

He had managed to avoid everyone for the first half of his shift. He sat in the lab with his headphones blocking out any noise. He had just given everyone back their evidence and didn't feel as stressed as when Catherine or Grissom had hovered over his shoulder to get their results faster than anyone else. But that was that job.

When he picked up on a foreign scent, he stopped flipping through his current band magazine and looked up. He stared blankly at Sara, who stood there watching him with a small smile on her face. He tossed the magazine onto the table behind him and removed his headphones.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me," she teased.

"I smelt you."

"You... smelt me?"

"You have a very distinct smell." He shrugged. "What can I say?"

"So yeah. I was wondering... if maybe you'd like to go get some dinner with me?" She stood awkwardly in front of him, the sleeves of her jacket suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't know, Sara."

"Please?" He looked up into her wide, dark eyes and sighed. She gave him one of her best puppy dog pouts and clasped her hands together.

"I-"

"Greg. Busy?" His head spun towards the door, seeing Catherine there yet again with another evidence bag in her hand while her cell phone was glued to her ear.

"No Cath. What's up," he asked casually, pretending to forget Sara was even standing in front of him. Sara too watched as Catherine placed her phone on mute and walked up to the young lab technician. "Process for me and call me when you get something," she asked with a gentle smile. Greg happily nodded once and reached for a pair of gloves, ready to work- anything to stop the awkward conversation with Sara.

Catherine walked out and Sara frowned. She had finally worked up the courage to ask Greg to dinner, and here Catherine came barging in to make him process more evidence. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket and rocked back on her heels.

"Okay. I'll... see you later then," she whispered sadly and followed the path Catherine had taken.

----

Greg padded into the break room, his facial expression tired. He reached for the fridge and bent at the waist, pulling one of his many energy drinks with his name written on them in permanent marker. He downed half of the drink without stopping, feeling the affects of the sudden sugar start instantly.

He paced in front of the counter and finally decided to lean against it, covering his face with one hand to block out the intense fluorescent light beating down on his tired eyes. With eyes closed, he took another huge sip from his drink and set it down on the counter behind him. He heard the door open and opened his eyes lazily.

"Hey," she greeted him softly. He gave her a small nod of the head and a gentle wave before finishing off his drink and tossing it into the garbage can from all the way across the room. She smiled at him, despite how angry she had been with him earlier for ignoring her to process Catherine's evidence. "So you never did answer me."

"About what?"

"Dinner." He gave her skeptical look.

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble." She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He didn't miss a beat, fed up with her teasing him.

"Oh I think you know." She was taken back, never before had she seen him like this. A frowned replaced her smile now, the anger coming back to her.

"No, please tell me. I don't know."

"Don't play dumb, Sara. It's not attractive." She scoffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"You have been acting like this all WEEK. What the hell?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't like to flirt with taken girls. It's not my style." Her jaw dropped.

"Taken? Greg, honestly-"

Before she could finish though, Jared had popped his head through the break room door and smiled at the couple. Greg's arms fell to his sides, then he pointed to the exciting looking man in the doorway. Sara turned around and almost slapped herself in the face.

"Jared, what are you DOING here?!"

"I know I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry," he whined and showed her the visitor pass he had clamped onto his shirt, giving her an innocent smile with it. "I think I just passed one of your co-workers. Talk about smokin', girl," he let on.

Greg narrowed his eyes.

"Nick Stokes. You work with him, right," he asked her.

Greg's jaw dropped and his face twisted with disgust. Sara bit her lip and glanced back at Greg, almost laughing at his reaction to learning Jared's orientation.

"Damn girl, you better give me the info so I can go snag him."

"Nick doesn't go that way, buddy," Greg called out with an amused grin, his bad mood completely resolved.

"Damnit!" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, making an angry pout and staring at the floor. Sara's lips twitched as she walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, knowing now was the time to comfort her best friend.

"Hey now, don't get so discouraged." Jared fanned his face with one hand and nodded. He gave her a friend hug and waved to Greg.

"Well I'm off. I'm going hit some shops before I leave tomorrow. Toodles!"

Greg bit his bottom lip and muffled his laugh into his cheeks, both of them filling with air and turning his face red. He waited until Jared was further down the hall to let his laugh out as loud as he could, earning a scowl from Sara.

"Don't you laugh at my best friend."

"He's gay?"

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't... I thought he was your boyfriend," he admitted softly. Sara tilted her head and slowly walked up to him.

"He's not. I promise you."

"I believe you," he whispered. She reached up and caressed his cheek, smiling at him.

"I know you do." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him with a shy smile. "So I'm going to ask you one more time and I better get an answer," she teased. "Will you have dinner with me once shift ends?" He nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in an attempt to finally claim her as his own. She pressed against him more, trying to deepen their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, breaking off their kiss and hugging her. "You were so jealous," she giggled.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"So all those silent treatements and ignoring me was..." He shrugged."Greg was jealous. Greg was jealous," she singed out loud, swaying in his arms. "Admit it." She kissed him again.

"Never." She let her tongue trace his lips. He moaned into their kiss and backed her up against the counter, his hands gripping her waist. Just as their kiss was about to deepen, she pulled back and smirked. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, so I was a little jealous."

"A little?"

"Fine! A lot!" She smiled.

"Let's get out of here before Jared starts considering you," she teased and laughed as he made the world's most horrified face.

* * *

**A/N: lmao. reviews would make my day. Sorry if this story sucked, I can't write Sandles good, I know I know. Please don't yell at me. LOL. So there it was. XD What'd you guys think?**


End file.
